


The Chipped Cup

by Slowlyunbreaking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowlyunbreaking/pseuds/Slowlyunbreaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle feels bad for destroying the chipped cup that Mr. Gold insists is hers so she asks Ruby to take the pieces back to Mr. Gold with her apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chipped Cup

Belle felt bad the minute Mr. Gold left her hospital room. She knew she shouldn't she didn't even know the man, but she still felt bad. So she stood up and picked up the closest thing she could that would hold something, the lid to her hospital tray. She walked over to the broken cup and carefully picked up the pieces. She made sure she had all of them in the lid before she stood up and walked back over to her bed. She sat down and looked around. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted to remember. She wanted to know what was going on.

Just then, Ruby walked into the room, holding another book in her hand. This time it was The Journey to the Center of the Earth. She smiled and handed Belle the book, silently sitting down. Belle thought over in her head if she could talk to Ruby and figured that it was better than being alone. She looked at Ruby and smiled. “Can you do me a favor?” she finally asked. Ruby looked curious, but nodded. Belle reached over and picked up the lid full of the broken cup and handed it to Ruby. “Can you take this to Mr. Gold and tell him I'm sorry.” Ruby took the lid but didn't understand. She wanted to ask but she decided she better not.

“Sure.” was all she said as she stood up. She didn't think Belle wanted her there anymore. “Enjoy the book.” she said as she left the room, the lid in her hand. No one stopped her as she left the hospital with the lid, they just watched her leave. She headed to Mr. Gold's shop and walked inside. She didn't like being there but she was doing it for Belle, so at least she had a good reason.

Mr. Gold was standing behind the counter, staring at some of the trinkets in front of him, he barely noticed Ruby walk up. Ruby placed the lid in front of him and waited. “What's this?”

“Belle asked me to give this to you and to tell you that she's sorry.” Ruby said taking a step back. She expected him to be mad or say something mean. But no, he looked up at her and smiled.

“Thank you.” was all he said, and Ruby left the shop. Mr. Gold stared at the broken pieces for a long while, playing the scene over and over in his head, hoping that it was all just a bad dream. He knew it wasn't. He carefully took the lid full of the broken cup to the back of the room and placed it on the table. He looked around frantically, pulling different ingredients together and putting them in a small vial which he then poured into the lid. 

There was a low hissing sound before the broken shards started to vibrate and move, slowly coming back together to form Belle's chipped cup. He smiled when he saw it and gently, very gently, carried it to his safe, placing it right in a small padded box before locking it inside the safe. He didn't want to risk losing it for good. He couldn't. After all, that was the only thing he had left of Belle. The only piece of the woman he loved with all of his heart. The woman who made him good.


End file.
